


January 30, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Darkness managed to conceal Reverend Amos Howell's frown with his current injuries after he recalled protecting his daughter from villains in Metropolis.





	January 30, 2002

I never created DC.

Darkness managed to conceal Reverend Amos Howell's frown with his current injuries after he recalled protecting his daughter from villains in Metropolis one hour ago.

THE END


End file.
